Hook and loop fastening straps may be used in various applications to secure objects adjacent a base that has hooks or loop material on its upper surface and adhesive on its lower surface. For example, the lower surface of the base may be adhered to the skin of a patient and the strap secured to the base may be used to immobilize a catheter that has been inserted into the patient's body adjacent the base. In another example, the base may be secured to a wall, an appliance, or a cabinet and the strap may be used to hold cables or wires against the base.
Various conventional hook and loop fastening straps define holes through which one end of the strap passes to secure objects adjacent to the strap, such as shown in FIG. 1. However, when an engaging end of such a strap is threaded through a hole in the strap, the hooks (or loop material) on the lower surface of the strap tend to catch on the loop material (or hooks) of the base adjacent the hole, which often results in the user needing both hands to guide the strap through the opening while avoiding unintentional engagement with the base.
In addition, straps are typically permanently or semi-permanently secured to the bases using bonding methods other than the engagement (or shear) force of the hooks and loop material between the strap and the base to prevent complete removal of the strap from the base when the strap is being engaged around the object to be secured. For example, the bonding methods may include sewing, ultrasonic or RF welding, heat lamination, or using pressure sensitive adhesives. An example of this type of assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,017. The need to use an additional bonding method to secure the strap to the base can be cumbersome and time consuming and it prevents the user from being able to reposition the strap on the base. Furthermore, at least some of the above noted bonding methods, such as using pressure sensitive adhesives, may break down and fail over time.
Accordingly, a need in the art exists for an improved hook and loop fastening strap and assembly.